


two's a crowd, three's a party

by gypsywillows



Series: porn au [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, fluffer!luke, luke still has a tongue piercing, poor ashton always walks in lol, pornstar!calum, pornstar!michael, this is very dirtyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsywillows/pseuds/gypsywillows
Summary: Luke is finally making enough money to pay for rent and more, and now he feels like he's on top of the world. Not to mention he gets to have bed-breaking sex with Michael outside of work, but there's one more pornstar at the studio who has their eyes on his mouth.or, Luke starts fluffing for Calum, Michael gets jealous, and maybe they have a threesome.





	two's a crowd, three's a party

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to turn it into a series! I suggest reading the first part, as it'll probably help you understand this part better. There will probably be one more part after this one. Hope you enjoy the filth :)

Luke is on top of the goddamn world, at least, that's how he feels.

When he got his first paycheck he actually cried. Ashton cried too and encased him in a massive bear hug because he made a  _thousand_ dollars after one week. How that's even possible, Luke doesn't know. He didn't even have to fluff every day for that week; he actually got to spend time in other departments and ran errands for the higher ups, and he still managed to make a thousand bucks. Of course, he was sad he didn't get to fluff for Michael as often as he would have liked, but it was only the first week.

After the first week, Michael had a two day-long shoot, so Luke had to fluff him two days in a row, and he was  _perfectly_ okay with that. Luke couldn't get tired of Michael, and Michael definitely couldn't get tired of Luke and his  _slutty_ tongue piercing. It was like a match made in heaven, so much that Michael started seeing Luke outside of work so they could have their own private time together, mainly consisting of rough, sweaty sex and playing video games.

One night, their sex breaks the bed. They don't stop, though, and Luke figures he'll deal with the repercussions afterwards, but then Ashton walks in on them  _again,_ actually having sex this time, sees that the bed frame is broken, and he  _screams._ Partially due to the fact that he's just walked in on his roommate having sex with his "coworker," but mostly due to the fact that their activities were so rough that they broke the bed that he and Luke  _share._ Not only does he have to deal with a broken bed, he has to deal with the agony of knowing that the sheets he sleeps on have been soiled countless times by the semen of his roommate and a stranger. No matter how much he washes them, he feels dirty.

Luke, on the other hand, revels in it. While Ashton screams his head off, he has to hold himself back from bursting into laughter with Michael still inside him. Michael has a hard time keeping it together too because Ashton screaming and flailing his arms wildly while they're still technically having sex is fucking hilarious. It's like Ashton doesn't even realize this; he's so caught up in rage and shouting that he's forgotten his roommate literally has a dick in his ass, and then Michael gives Luke a hard thrust, causing the boy to moan suddenly, and Ashton shuts the fuck up for, like, a second.

"You think this is  _funny?"_ he screeches, his face literally red from anger.

They laugh because yes, it is funny. Michael doesn't stop, that minx, as he moves in and out of Luke slowly. They're still giggling as Ashton stares at them, horrified but also slightly turned on. His jaw is hanging to the floor, and Michael is having such a hard time trying not to laugh because he still hasn't  _left_ yet. In fact, Ashton's been standing there for a solid three minutes at least. "You enjoying the view?" the pornstar teases, still moving inside Luke.

Ashton tears his eyes away from them, finally, but he still doesn't leave the room. "You two are so  _gross!"_

"Oh please, you're just jealous you haven't gotten to dick him down yet," Michael says, still moving inside Luke as the bottom's mouth hangs open with tiny whines escaping it.

Ashton finally leaves the room and huffs, and he has to think about it for a second because  _why hasn't he gotten to dick Luke down yet?_ The blond has blown him countless times, and sometimes he did it back, yet they've never had sex. And now Luke is literally working for a porn company. And having sex with one of the pornstars who works for said porn company.

Michael is right. Maybe he is a little jealous.

He's just glad that Michael doesn't sleep over. After he and Luke finish fucking, he leaves without saying a word to Ashton. A few minutes after Michael leaves, Luke emerges from the bedroom wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants, his body still damp from sweat and his and Michael's fluids, probably. Ashton is watching TV when he sees his roommate come out and he immediately stands and crosses his arms. His jaw is clenched and his face is probably still red from how angry he is.

"What?" Luke asks innocently.

"You. That's what," Ashton says. "You broke our fucking bed!"

Luke shrugs as he heads into the kitchen area, ignoring Ashton's concerns. "It was just the bed frame. The mattress is still fine to sleep on, dude. And we can just get a new bedframe or repair the broken one. Not a big deal."

Ashton groans because Luke is right, but he's still fuming and jealous and enraged and any other synonyms that imply that he's angry. "Oh yeah," Luke adds, "Michael is gonna be a lot busier for the next few weeks, so he won't be coming over for a while. Hopefully that'll help calm you down."

It honestly does, a little, but he still pouts in Luke's direction. He's definitely relieved that Michael won't be coming over, because even though he's only walked in on them twice, he already kind of hates the guy's guts. The way he smirked at him when he kept thrusting into Luke and correctly assumed he was jealous, like, how  _arrogant_ could one get? Ashton guesses it's his record-breaking pornstar status that's gotten him feeling all high and mighty. He can't be  _that_ good.

"Whatever," Ashton says. "You're washing the sheets tonight, though."

Luke chuckles and does as he's told. When he and Ashton turn in for the night, they sleep on freshly-washed sheets, but Ashton has a hard time falling asleep when all he can think about are flashing images of his roommate getting fucked into them. He tries his best to ignore the thoughts and his half-hard dick. It's a restless night of sleep, at best.

-

For the next few weeks, Michael is working on his longest film ever. A full-length erotic movie consisting of long scenes with various female pornstars. They're even filming at places all across the state that aren't the studio, and Henry told Luke that maybe he'll let him tag along with Michael if he does well at his work for the next few days. The first week is rehearsal week (Luke seriously can't believe they need rehearsals for a  _porn_  movie, but whatever), so Luke won't be fluffing for him. He thinks Henry will probably have him do work in the other departments like he's done before, but he's a bit surprised when he makes a very different proposition.

He clocks in at ten A.M., his usual time, and meets Henry in one of the dressing rooms. He's chatting among the makeup artists when he sees Luke come in. "Oh, Luke! Just the man I wanted to see!" his boss exclaims.

"What's up?" Luke asks. He's glad he's gotten past the initial anxiety of having a new boss and trying to impress him. He's learned that Henry is one of the most easygoing guys ever with a bubbly personality that matches those of the rest of the employees. It's a really fun environment, it pays well,  _and_ Luke gets to blow a hot guy. What more can he ask for?

"As you know, Michael's very busy with things other than filming," his boss says. "And I know you've dabbled in the other departments, which is great, but you  _did_ apply to be a fluffer, so that's what we're gonna have you do."

Luke raises an eyebrow. He feels a pit of nervousness rising in his stomach because what if he has to fluff for one of those gross fifty-something-year-old pornstars who are way too rough and have nasty pubes? He hasn't seen any models like that in the studio so far, but he can't shake off the possibility. "Are you saying I'm going to fluff for someone other than Michael?"

"Bingo," Henry says. "However, I'll give you the option. It's fine either way, whether you want to fluff or work in other departments."

Luke holds back a sigh of relief. "Depends on who I'll be fluffing for."

"Today I'll have you work in the office, but starting tomorrow, Calum will be filming for three days."

Oh shit. Calum. Luke had almost forgotten that on his first day, Henry mentioned something about maybe fluffing for Calum. He'd met Calum just after he finished a scene with another actress named Molly, and Luke has to admit, Calum's hot. He's got more muscle and tattoos than Michael, darker skin and hair, and lips so full that they look like they'd be heaven to kiss. He remembers Calum taking an interest in him as well. Perhaps Calum is bi too? He doesn't know. But he's totally down with fluffing for him.

"He came to me asking if you could fluff for him," Henry continues.

 _Wow, really?_ Luke thinks to himself. Calum must really be interested if he asked the boss if Luke could fluff for him. He'd be totally fine with doing work for other departments, but he'd be even more fine with fluffing for someone who's just as hot as Michael...

"I'll do it," Luke says with little hesitation.

"Great!" Henry claps his hands together and grins. "Calum's on set right now getting familiar with it, but he'll be back in his dressing room soon. I'll let you in."

Calum's dressing room is a little ways down the hall from Michael's. His bronze nameplate reads 'Chris Summer,' a name that Luke thinks is very generic, but at least it's not as silly as Michael's.  _Spencer Speed,_ Luke chuckles to himself internally.  _What an idiot._

Henry unlocks Calum's dressing room door and leaves Luke alone to wait patiently for Calum to be done. It doesn't take long. About five minutes after being let in, Calum comes in, fully dressed in casual attire. At the sight of Luke, he smirks.

"I'm guessing Mr. Boss Man told you about my request, huh?" Calum plops down on the sofa across from him, spreading his arms out on the head rest and crossing his legs.

"Yup," Luke says. "I was a bit surprised, honestly, but I'm totally down."

Calum's eyes rake Luke's body up and down and he bites his lip. Totally subtle. Luke chuckles but he can definitely feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. "I've had my eye on you since the day I met you," the tan boy says, his voice low and husky. Luke's knees feel like jelly even though he's not even standing. He can feel himself swooning over this guy already, and he hasn't even kissed or blown him yet. Not to mention he's not even trying to hide the fact that he likes what he sees. Luke would normally feel pretty uncomfortable in this kind of situation, but there's something about Calum that's rendering his brain stupid and lustful. "And when I saw you had a tongue piercing? Fuck, all I could think was that Michael's a lucky man."

The blush on Luke's cheeks gets stronger, and he can feel his face heating up. "Now that Michael's off doing bigger and better things and I'm doing a shoot for the next few days, I figured it would be the perfect opportunity to see what that mouth of yours can do. So I asked Henry if you could fluff for me."

"Shit, Calum," Luke breathes. "You could've asked me directly, though."

Calum shakes his head. "I would've, but anything that happens in the studio has to be approved by the boss."

"No, I mean, if you wanted me to blow you, you could've just asked. Outside of the studio," the blond adds with a wicked grin.

Calum scoffs playfully. "Unlike Michael, I'm a man of class. I wasn't just gonna ask you if you could blow me. It seems like Michael's been satisfying your sexual needs anyway, but like I said, he's gone for now, and it was the perfect opportunity."

There doesn't seem to be any jealousy in Calum's voice, which is a relief to Luke. The two seem to be good friends, both being sex-obsessed and not afraid to do whatever they needed to do in order to get what they want. Luke likes that about them. They're devious, and Luke has a thing for devious men.

"That being said," Calum goes on, "since I'm a bit more of a romantic, I'd like to get to know you, Luke. Through, like, a date or something." His tone remains seductive, showing no signs of nervousness whatsoever, and damn, Luke is hooked. He tried to play at Calum's little clever games, but he just can't equate to his charm.

Luke nods, feeling a bit embarrassed now that Calum's charm has left him unable to come up with any more sly remarks. "Good," the pornstar says. "When we're both done with work today, I'd like to take you out to dinner. Sound good?" Luke nods again.

This job is  _really_ going to kill him.

-

Luke didn't really know what he was expecting, but he certainly didn't expect one of the fanciest Italian restaurants in town. Calum must  _really_ want his mouth.

He pays for the entire meal, leaving Luke happy, full, and horny, but Calum, the fucking tease, doesn't invite himself over Luke's place, doesn't invite Luke over his place, and as Luke heads back to his car to go home, they exchange numbers, and Calum leaves him with a kiss on the cheek.

Calum's really good at the games he plays, and honestly, it turns Luke on more than it should.

When he gets home, Ashton is sitting at the kitchen table with his nose buried in one of his textbooks. Luke doesn't say a word to him as he throws his bag on the ground, kicks off his shoes, and storms into the bathroom in the bedroom and locks the door behind him. Ashton calls out for him, but he doesn't respond. His head is too busy with thoughts of Calum's mouth all over him, kissing and sucking the skin everywhere on his body, and his dick is so hard that he's actually worried.

He searches Calum's alias into a porn site, and sure enough, he's greeted by thumbnails of Calum pounding relentlessly into different vaginas. One of the scenes is with Molly, or Cherry Sheer, and it looks to be different than the one Calum filmed when Luke first met him. It's an older one, from what he can tell. He taps on the video and lowers his pants.

The plot is that Calum works as a pool boy for a rich family, with Molly playing the daughter. Like in most scenes, it doesn't take long for the actual fucking to start. Luke can tell that Calum's dick isn't as big as Michael's, but he keeps an open mind because he could be just as talented (and Michael is pretty damn talented). The scene is a bit more intimate than the one with Michael. Calum eats her out slowly, and the camera shows more of Molly's face than her actual genitals. Luke can tell they're both really into it. One of Molly's hands is buried in Calum's hair, the other massaging one of her breasts. Even the fucking is a lot slower, more intimate, and Luke has to admit, Molly has some really nice moans.

He's almost halfway through the video when he gets a message from Calum. He debates whether he should open it or wait until he's done jerking off, but that debate lasts about two seconds because curiosity gets the best of him, and it ends up being totally worth it.

Luke opens the message to a photo of a very naked Calum posing in front of a bathroom mirror with his tattoos and biceps and fully hard dick on display. The caption reads  _had a great time on our date tonight, here's a sneak preview of what's to 'cum' haha._ Luke's mouth drops open at the sight and he can even feel it watering, because  _fuck,_ Calum has a fucking  _amazing_ body. Tan and muscular, all his tattoos, and his  _hands,_ which also have tattoos on them. His hands are  _huge._ His fingers cover up his entire phone from the looks of it. Luke imagines those very hands running up and down his body, stroking his cock, wrapping around his neck and squeezing lightly, and the next thing he knows, he's coming all over his fist.

He hadn't even realized he started jerking off to Calum's photo.

He silently curses to himself as he gets cleaned up. He takes a quick shower to rid himself of the sweat and dried come, and once he's done he joins Ashton in the kitchen, whose head is fully face-down in his textbook.

"Are you okay?" Luke asks.

Ashton groans, muffled by the pages of an accounting textbook. "I'll take that as a no," Luke chuckles, opening the fridge to pull out the milk. "What's got you so stressed?"

"Fucking accounting," Ashton replies, finally lifting his head. His hair is extremely disheveled and the bags under his eyes make it look like he hasn't slept in days.

"Thought you were good at math," Luke says.

"I am, but accounting is so fucking tedious and  _boring._ " Ashton's head collapses into his hands this time and he just yells. Luke presses his lips into a thin line, trying not to laugh. "And you jerking off in our bedroom wasn't helping."

_Shit, he heard that?_

"And yes, I heard it," Ashton continues as if he read Luke's mind. "Should've put some fucking earbuds in or something, goddammit."

Luke sighs. His roommate hasn't been this stressed in a really long time. Normally classes come easy for him. He gets good grades on literally everything, completes his homework and other assignments on time, and still manages to make it to the gym every other day. This kind of stress is really abnormal for him.

Too abnormal.

"Ashton," Luke says seriously. "Is there some other reason why you're so stressed?"

He doesn't look up from his hands and he doesn't reply. Luke purses his lips, trying to think of any other possible reasons as to why his roommate is so stressed. He can't come up with any, so he figures the best thing he can do to find out is to keep pressing him. "Come on, Ash," he coaxes, "we both know this kind of stress isn't normal for you."

Ashton sighs and lowers his hands, folding his arms across the table. He looks up at Luke with helpless eyes. "It's just, ugh, your entire life has become a porn."

"What?"

"You're having sex with one of the most famous pornstars out there, you're getting even  _more_ action just working at the place, and I just... fuck." Ashton groans again.

"Are you... jealous?" Luke smirks as the puzzle pieces start fitting together.

Ashton's forehead lands on his textbook with a thump. " _Yes,_ I'm fucking jealous, you keep having all this sex and I'm so busy with school that I don't have time to hook up, and since you're so busy with blowing that pornstar of yours that I can't even get a blowjob from you."

Luke frowns. "Who said you can't get a blowjob from me?"

"I figured you'd be better off with that pornstar. He seems to satisfy you more than I ever could."

Luke feels his heart sink. Now he feels really bad that he's going to start fluffing for Calum, another very hot pornstar with a big dick and hot tattoos. Ashton's no pornstar, but he's got a pretty huge dick too. Not to mention he's the one who suggested the job to him, the job that he's absolutely loving. He kind of owes it all to Ashton. He sets the milk down and stands behind him, wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"All you have to do is ask, Ash. You know I can always make time for you," Luke coos into his roommate's hair.

"You're always occupied with the pornstar."

"His name is Michael, you know," Luke says. "And I know, and I'm sorry. But like I said before, Michael's gonna be busy for the next few weeks, so it'll just be you and I for a while."

Ashton sits up and Luke removes his arms from around him. "You really mean it? That you can make time for me?"

Luke nods confidently. "Absolutely. I mean, not tonight, but tomorrow. Since, y'know, I just jerked off and showered and everything." Ashton stands up finally and turns around to face Luke.

"Thank you," he says. "I have my night class tomorrow, so I'll be home a little late, but I'm still gonna hold you to that."

Luke chuckles. "Don't worry. I'll blow you tomorrow, I promise," he says, pressing a kiss to Ashton's forehead. He likes being taller than his roommate in that regard. "You were the one who got me the job anyway. I owe you a million blowjobs."

Ashton rolls his eyes but smiles. "Hug?"

Luke one-ups him, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in for a short but very heated kiss, complete with tongue and everything. He pulls away quickly, leaving Ashton dazed and confused, but neither of them complain.

And even though Luke said he would blow Ashton the next day, they make out that night, which leads to a very much needed handjob on Ashton's part.

-

Luke clocks in at ten as he usually does, and he finds that Michael's dressing room is wide open. The pornstar is lounging on one of the leather sofas, scrolling through his phone. Luke knocks on the doorway. "Hey, superstar."

Michael glances up and smiles, dropping his phone on the sofa and rushing over to kiss his fluffer. "Morning, babe."

"Why are you still here? Thought you'd be out and about at the different shooting locations."

"That's not until next week," Michael tells him. "This is rehearsal week. We're staying here, just on a different floor. A lot of meetings and technical stuff, since it's a full-length film and not just a scene."

"Oh, so yesterday..."

"Yeah, everyone was busy with all that shit. Sorry I didn't get to come see you," Michael says, pressing another chaste kiss onto Luke's lips. "I would've come over last night but a certain  _someone_  informed me that you were on a date."

Luke's breath gets caught in his throat. "Oh, uh, who?"

"The man himself, Calum Hood," Michael says with a scoff. "Always trying to one-up me, that guy. Last night he texted me at like, ten, just to brag about how you were going to fluff for him today."

Luke bites his lip, feeling a bit of guilt rise in his stomach. "Don't worry, Luke. I'm not jealous or anything," Michael reassures him. "It's a business, you know? You fluffing for him is work. Besides, there's no way he'd try to get you in the sack outside of here. If he does, it's probably just because he wants to spite me."

"There's bad blood between you two?" Luke wonders.

Michael shakes his head. "Nah, not really. It's more friendly competition than anything else. He likes to brag about all his sexual feats but I think he's forgetting that I'm the one who's broken records here."

Luke frowns a bit at that, which Michael notices. "Look, Luke, it's nothing serious. Calum and I are really good friends. The industry is super competitive, but trust me, Calum's a respectable guy. He was offered a role in the film too, you know. He turned it down."

"Why?" Luke asks, genuinely curious as to why he would do such a thing.

"Said he didn't wanna steal my spotlight," Michael laughs. "He might not act like it, but he's super humble on the inside. He's well aware that he's not as popular as me, and he's perfectly fine with that because he just enjoys what he does. There's no  _real_ competition with him, you know what I mean?"

Luke nods hesitantly. "Yeah, I think so."

"Any sort of competition me and Calum have is just for fun. There's no way we'd actually fight over stuff like this," Michael says. "And I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he brags to."

Luke smiles. He was already infatuated by Calum's charm, and now he knows that Calum's got even more charm with his modesty, and goddamn Luke  _really_ wants to see what he's like in bed. But it strikes him as odd that Michael would think Calum wouldn't try to get him in bed outside of the studio, considering he literally sent him a nude the previous night, but he doesn't mention it. He figures he'll leave it up to the universe, whether Michael finds out or not.

"And," Michael adds as his hand makes its way around Luke's waist, "it's not like it matters anyway. Your ass is always gonna be mine."

Luke bites his lip and feels himself start to chub up at that. Michael pulls him in for another tongue-filled kiss and his other hand grips Luke's hip tightly. He moans into Luke's mouth and the blond boy starts to panic because they're literally standing in the middle of the dressing room doorway and anyone could walk by at any moment.

"Mm, Michael," Luke moans, trying to pry himself off of Michael's lips. "Not here."

"Not here indeed. Ever heard of being professional in the workplace?" a familiar voice says.

Luke turns around quickly only to see Calum standing across the hall, arms crossed and smirking. "Shit, Calum, um," he stammers.

Calum uncrosses his arms and pushes past both Luke and Michael into the dressing room. "What the hell, man?" Michael says.

"I could say the same thing, you know. Making out with the studio's only fluffer right in the doorway of your dressing room. So unprofessional." Calum is still smirking, his eyes occasionally glancing past Michael to look at Luke. The fluffer can feel another blush coming on as he shoves his hands into his pockets, trying to mask the bulge in his jeans. "Don't you have work to get to?"

Luke can see Michael's face inflame. A wild look of fury appears in his widened eyes and Luke is seriously worried that he might actually do something.  _So much for 'friendly competition,'_  Luke thinks. But then he hears Michael huff and he checks the time. It's ten thirty.

"Shit," Michael mutters, and Luke can see Calum's smirk get even wider. Michael glances apologetically at Luke. "Calum's right, babe. I gotta go." He gives Luke a gentle kiss on the cheek and grabs his jacket. As he's heading out, he spins around one last time, points at Calum, and says, "No funny business with Luke, got it?"

"Got it," Calum affirms, putting his hands up. Michael scowls at him before taking off. Luke watches as he storms down the hallway when he hears Calum chuckle. "Man, that guy. He's a bit protective of you, don't you think?"

Luke turns back to Calum and sighs. "A bit." It's the honest truth, though, and Luke knows it. Even though Luke technically works for the studio and therefore is subject to fluff any of the other male pornstars who work for it, he's strictly been fluffing for just Michael so far, so it's no surprise that Michael's gotten a bit attached.

"I've never seen Michael like that," Calum admits. "Like, we've both worked with the same actresses before, and he never gets protective over them.  _You,_ on the other hand, it's like Michael doesn't want anybody else  _touching_ you."

Luke blushes, and for once it's not because of Calum. "I think he has a bit of a crush on you, if I'm being honest."

"You think?" Luke asks half-jokingly. "We haven't even properly hung out. Like, on a date."

Calum grins and Luke's mouth drops wide open in realization. "You! You knew that we never went on a date and that's why you took me on one! Am I right?"

"Bingo," Calum chuckles. "Trust me, Michael tells me all about you. He even told me you guys broke you and your roommate's bed the other night, which is absolutely hysterical, but he always texted me shit like, 'should I ask him on a date? What if he doesn't really like me?' and I tell him every time, if you don't take him out on a date, then I will. I don't think he ever took me seriously, so I decided to show him what for."

Damn, Calum is a lot more sly than Luke thought.

"Did you tell him about the, um, picture?" Luke asks.

Calum shakes his head. "Nah, that was just between you and me. Unless you wanna tell him."

"I didn't," Luke says. "I agree. It's just between you and me."

Calum takes a few steps forward until he's face-to-face with the fluffer and smiles. "I like that we think the same way, Luke," he says lowly, and Luke swears he can feel his heart melt at the sound of his voice. He surely wouldn't mind Calum talking like that as he's fucking him into his broken bed. Luke shudders as he feels Calum leaning in close to his ear. "I like that you have a sharp tongue. And I'm quite excited to see what else it can do."

If Luke wasn't already hard from his little make out session with Michael, he definitely is now.

"My scene's at two. Be ready for me in my dressing room then, okay, sweetheart?" Calum says, pulling away from Luke.

Luke nods wordlessly as Calum laughs and walks right past him back into the hall. "See you then, sugar."

-

Luke hangs out in the makeup room until he's scheduled to be in Calum's dressing room. He seriously can't believe he's getting paid to lounge around sometimes, but he's definitely not complaining. He even goes to the different departments, asking if any of them need help, and so far all of them have told him they were fine. Luke always tells them to let him know if they ever needed help, which they deeply appreciate. He's building up a good work ethic and reputation. Hell, maybe he'll even get a raise at some point. He still can't help but feel a little worried about Henry catching him just chilling in the makeup room watching the makeup artists do their work.

He learns a thing or two from one of the artists, though. Her name is Cara, and she does a lot of general face makeup and the occasional penis contouring, which Luke has never, ever seen in his entire life. The two get along well. Cara asks about Luke's position as a fluffer, Luke asks about what it's like doing makeup for pornstars. They share a similar sense of humor and taste in music. He quite enjoys her company, and at one point during his lunch he asks if she could show him how to contour a penis sometime.

Cara laughs at that as she applies blush to one of her models. "I'd be glad to, Luke."

 _Score one in the makeup department,_ Luke thinks.

Two o'clock rolls around and Luke finds himself back in Calum's dressing room. He's glad Calum left the door unlocked for him (he should really ask Henry for a key). He settles down onto the leather sofa and waits it out, not knowing how long Calum will be in filming before he needs some fluffing. Usually it's twenty minutes into a scene, but it could be more, could be less. Luke's ready for it, though. He's got a hydrated mouth and a  _slutty tongue piercing_ ready for service.

About half past two, Calum barges in and locks the door behind him. "Fucking hell," he mutters to himself.

Luke gets up immediately and walks over to the pornstar who's dressed in nothing but the signature white robe. "What happened?"

"I thought I'd be fine for a milf scene, but fuck, I..." He groans. "No one told me her pussy is loose as fuck. I couldn't feel  _anything_ in there!"

Luke has to cover his mouth to stifle a laugh. "Fucking goddammit!" Calum curses again. "I seriously don't know if I can even  _finish,_ Luke. I mean, I know I have to, but fuck, it's gonna take me a long time. Seriously, my dick has gone down so much that it's nearly flaccid now."

Calum throws his head back against his dressing room door and groans again, running his hands over his face. "I need your help, Luke. Like, seriously. I need you to blow me until I'm literally right on the edge of coming."

Luke is already sinking down to his knees.

"I mean, I hope I can get you close enough that you'll be able to finish the scene," Luke says as he undoes the tie around Calum's robe. "I just wanna apologize in advance if I can't."

"It's okay, Luke," Calum says dishearteningly. "Just do what you can."

Luke nods and pulls back Calum's robe. Sure enough, Calum's dick isn't even half-hard. Luke pouts his lips and can't help but feel really bad for him, but now he's even more determined to help him out. "Calum," Luke says, standing up, "is it okay if I kiss you?"

"Um, I guess. You only have fifteen minutes, though, so—"

Luke doesn't wait for him to finish, surging forward and pushing Calum against the dressing room door, planting his mouth right against the pornstar's. Luke can taste another woman on Calum's lips, but he doesn't particularly mind. Calum's taken aback at the sudden harshness but his hands grab onto Luke's hips nonetheless, holding him firmly against his body. Luke's hands rest next to Calum's head against the door as his lips continue to move, deeper and deeper until he finally slips his tongue in.

Calum's groan is so loud that it vibrates in his chest. Feeling the fluffer's piercing on his tongue, he digs his fingers into the blond boy's waist, hoping it leaves marks because  _fuck,_ his tongue piercing is probably one of the best things that's ever been in his mouth. He can definitely feel himself getting harder by the second, and Luke hasn't even actually used his mouth yet.

Luke gets back down on his knees and holds Calum's now half-hard dick in his hand, stroking slowly. "See? That helped a bit, didn't it?" he asks rhetorically.

Calum laughs above him. "Yeah, fuck, that tongue piercing works  _wonders._ "

 _Wait until you see what it can really do,_ Luke thinks to himself as he spits on Calum's cock. He licks it from base to tip, feeling it getting harder in his hand. Calum sighs contently, burying his fingers in Luke's hair as the fluffer circles his tongue around the tip. "Shit," he drones out, feeling the shiny silver ball rolling around on the head of his cock. It's a weird cool sensation in contrast to the heat of Luke's tongue, but when Luke's mouth finally envelopes the head, he's gone.

Luke is a fucking expert with his tongue, and though it's no surprise to Calum, he certainly wasn't expecting Luke to be  _this_ good. As he moves his head up and down, his tongue swirls skillfully around the girth of his cock. Calum grips onto Luke's hair even harder as he starts thrusting gently into his mouth.

Luke can feel Calum getting harder in his mouth. It's working, he thinks, as Calum starts fucking into his mouth, going deeper with each thrust. It's something Luke can handle. He's practiced deepthroating with Ashton numerous times. It's not necessarily his  _favorite_ thing to do, but he's good at it, better than most people, at least.

He hums around Calum's cock, bringing his own hands up to hold Calum's hips in place. " _Luke_ ," Calum moans, but he can't say much else because Luke's sinking down farther onto his cock, nearly to the base, and he can feel Luke's throat loosening up around him to make room for his cock. It nearly takes his breath away, feeling Luke's throat clench and release, along with the tongue piercing, and he's in absolute heaven.

Then Luke starts moving his head faster, applying more pressure on the underside of Calum's cock with his tongue, and in turn, Calum feels the piercing pressing into the skin of his dick, a sensation that he never knew could feel so good.

"Fuck, Luke, where have you been all my life?" Calum groans, his head tilting back against the door and his eyes closing in ecstasy. Luke chuckles and Calum feels his throat tighten around his length. The boy moves further and further down, slowing his movements until he stills at the base of Calum's cock, mouth opening slightly wider to accommodate the still-growing length. He's fully hard now, even though Calum feels like he could be even more than fully hard. Luke is just  _that_ good.

Luke holds himself there for a solid three seconds and Calum glances down to see the boy's eyes closed blissfully, a sight that extracts a very loud moan from his lips. "Luke,  _fuck._ " He tugs on Luke's hair, pulling the boy off his cock. He doesn't even choke. "Luke, where the fuck did you learn to deepthroat like that?"

Luke doesn't respond; he just gets straight back to it, wrapping his lips around his cock again. "Shit, Luke," Calum says, pressing his hands back against the door. He lets his hips rock gently into Luke's mouth, feeling the tongue piercing pressing into the head of his cock again.

He's close, he's  _really_ close, and he's so amazed at Luke's blowjob abilities that he wonders why the boy doesn't just do gay porn or something. He doesn't really have time to think about it, though, because he feels his stomach tighten and he's about to come in Luke's mouth when he remembers that he can't.

"Luke, fuck, you need to pull off," Calum says through gritted teeth. Either Luke ignores him or doesn't hear him, because he keeps sucking, and Calum has to literally  _push_ him off, much to his own dismay, and grabs the base of his cock to prevent himself from coming. He's panting hard, and he can feel sweat dripping down his forehead. "Luke, oh my god, you..." He releases his tight hold on his cock and strokes it slowly to keep it hard. "You... you're such a little shit."

That's not what he wants to say. What he wants to say is,  _Luke, you have probably the best mouth I've ever had the pleasure of having on my dick, you're so fucking hot, and fuck what Michael thinks because I want to fuck your throat so hard that you won't be able to blow him for several days._

He keeps that inside, though, and just says, "I'll be back for you." He quickly reties his robe and turns around and leaves Luke alone in his dressing room, feeling a little guilty, but he knows he's got Luke wrapped around his little finger.

Or maybe it's the other way around. He doesn't really know. His head is foggy with the thought of Luke's mouth and tongue piercing all over him. As soon as he gets back on set, he orders the crew to start filming immediately, and he manages to finish the scene, all to the thought of fucking Luke's mouth.

Meanwhile, Luke's left with a raging hard-on in his jeans, but he really has to remember that that's the name of the job. He sighs and falls back onto the leather sofa.

But then he gets a great idea, a great idea to end all great ideas.

He scribbles out a note on a scrap piece of paper he finds, leaves it on the coffee table of Calum's dressing room, and clocks out for the day.

(He'd totally forgotten about Ashton's promised blowjob).

-

There's a knock on Luke's door and he opens it to a very angry-looking Calum. "You're such a fucking tease, you know that?"

Luke grins playfully and shrugs. "I guess I've been told that I couple times." He motions Calum into the apartment and closes the door behind him.

Calum glances around the room as he kicks off his shoes. "So where's the bed that you and Michael broke?"

Luke chuckles and leads Calum into the bedroom, where the naked mattress lies bedframe-less, and the mattress-less bedrame lies in a heap of broken wood in the corner of the room. Calum bursts into laughter at the sight. "Jesus, dude. You and Michael must've really been going at it."

"It was hilarious. I'm sure Michael told you about how my roommate reacted."

"Oh yeah, he told me your roommate screamed his head off but didn't leave even when Michael kept fucking you. That's fucking priceless." Calum wipes a tear from his eye. "Ah, man."

Luke grins and takes Calum by the hand, pulling him into a kiss. The pornstar rests his hand on the back of Luke's neck as they settle into a heated kiss. Calum runs his tongue along Luke's bottom lip, asking for entrance, but Luke doesn't give it to him. He simply moves his mouth, and any time Calum tries to sneak his tongue in, Luke closes his mouth off. Calum pulls back in frustration. "Fucking. Tease. Open your goddamn mouth," he growls.

Luke smirks. "Two can play at your game, Calum," he murmurs, and then there's another knock at the door. Luke turns his head at the noise. Was Ashton back from his night class already and forgot to take his apartment key? He steps away from Calum, smiling apologetically as he heads over to the front door.

When he opens it, his eyes widen in shock.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" Luke asks incredulously.

There's a smirk on Michael's face. A smirk that Luke has seen countless times on multiple people, including himself. He turns around, only to see Calum has emerged from the bedroom and is now standing in the center of the living room, watching as Luke is hit with a wave of realization.

"Calum told me you invited him over," Michael says simply, stepping inide the apartment and ignoring Luke's bewildered eyes. As soon as Luke closes the door, Michael wastes no time in grabbing him by the shirt collar, pulling him in close, and grabbing his crotch. "Why do you have to be such a fucking tease?" Michael hisses against Luke's lips.

Luke swallows as he hears Calum snicker behind him. "You should've seen him today, Mike. I didn't tell you about when he fluffed for me. Did you know he can deepthroat?"

Michael glares right past Luke at Calum. "What?"

"Yeah, he can deepthroat like it's nothing," Calum states, shrugging. "He almost made me come and didn't pull off when I told him to. I literally had to push him off me. Like I said, fucking tease."

Michael looks back at the blond, eyes narrowed in jealousy. "You deepthroated for Calum and not me?"

Luke bites his lip as his eyes fall to the floor, but he feels a hand grab at his jaw, forcing his eyes to look up at the one holding it in place. "Luke," Michael says firmly, his green eyes burning into his, "I've been fucking you for more than a week now, and you haven't deepthroated me once."

"'Cause he's a fucking tease," Calum pipes in. "He only shows off when he sees fit."

Michael's face of rage turns into one of curiosity as he steps away from Luke and towards Calum. "Did you... did you tell me about Luke inviting you here because you knew I'd show up?"

Calum chuckles. "Maybe. Just wanted to show Luke that he can't play my games without consequences." He pulls Michael in and whispers something in his ear.

Luke can't see Michael's evil grin.

"Luke," Michael says. "Get over here."

Hesitantly, Luke steps over to where Michael and Calum are standing, only to be grabbed by the arms and hauled into the bedroom by both pornstars. He cries out as his back lands on the mattress. Michael's the first one on him, climbing onto the mattress and hovering over Luke's body, his hands roaming all over his sides. "Michael, I—"

"Shut up," Michael growls, tugging at the hem of Luke's shirt. "Off."

Luke complies, pulling his shirt off in one swift motion. His heart is beating out of his chest in anticipation. Calum stands off somewhere in Luke's peripheral, but Michael has his hand on Luke's cheeks, pressing his fingers into them, holding his mouth open unfashionably, and Luke can't look anywhere but Michael's face.

"Calum told me you wouldn't open your mouth for him, which is quite ironic, considering you'd probably open your mouth for just about anyone. Honestly, Luke, you're such a fucking slut," Michael says. He nudges his head towards Luke, motioning Calum over. Luke feels the bed dip to his right. "Got his mouth open for you."

As soon as Michael removes his hand, Calum's takes its place, and the Maori boy's mouth is on his while still holding it open. He shoves his tongue inside Luke's mouth, and honestly, Luke is tired of playing games. He can't anymore, not when the two hottest pornstars are in his apartment, kissing him, touching him, holding him down. He has no choice but to submit. His eyes slip closed as he allows Calum's tongue to move against his. At the same time, he can feel Michael pulling down his pants and the cold air hitting his half-hard cock.

Luke moans into Calum's mouth as their tongues dance around each other, and then there's another tongue on him, Michael's tongue, but it's not on his dick. The record-breaking pornstar is running his tongue along the skin of his inner thighs, dangerously close to his cock but not quite, and then there are two hands on his legs, spreading them apart. Luke whimpers as he feels Michael's strong hands holding his legs open and his tongue on his thighs again. He feels the slickness of Michael's tongue ghost over his balls, lower and lower, until flicks against his rim. Luke's back arches off the bed because he's only been eaten out a couple times in his lifetime, the last time being nearly a year ago, and he'd nearly forgotten how amazing it is. He whines into Calum's mouth as he lowers his tattooed hand down Luke's body to grab at his dick, now almost fully hard.

Michael's thumbs dig into Luke's ass cheeks and spread them apart, allowing him better access to his hole. He licks a long trail up the entrance, reveling in Luke's moans of pleasure. He can hear Calum and Luke kissing above them, their mouths slotting against each other and making loud smacking sounds. He hums as his tongue moves around Luke's hole.

"Gonna put that mouth to good use," Calum murmurs. "Michael, get him real nice and ready for me, yeah?"

Luke's brow furrows in confusion but he can't bring himself to ask what's going on when Michael's tongue is still prodding at his asshole and sending his body into overdrive. Calum reaches over to the bedside table drawer and pulls out the condoms and lube (Michael must have told him where the stuff was, that bastard). Michael pulls away from Luke's hole and Calum tosses him the lube. He pops the cap open and drizzles some onto his fingers and even right onto Luke's cock. Luke whimpers at the coldness of it.

But then Calum's pulling Luke up by the shoulders and flipping him onto his stomach, grabbing his hips, and pulling his ass up in the air. Michael shifts behind him and runs his lube-covered fingers along Luke's rim before gently inserting a finger. Luke groans at the sudden insertion but then he sees Calum stripping off his clothes off to the side, and his dick twitches at the thought of both Michael and Calum fucking him.

And yeah, that's exactly what's about to happen.

Luke feels more lube being poured onto his hole. There's so much that Michael's next two fingers slip in with ease, and Luke can't help but wonder why. Michael scissors his three fingers inside Luke as he watches Calum stroke himself slowly, his dick fully hard in his hand. "Michael," Luke whimpers, "'m ready."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" Michael asks. "Just wanna make sure you're well prepared."

Luke nods vigorously, excitement taking over his body. "Yes, yes, Mikey. Just fuck me, please."

"Oh, Lukey," Michael laughs, pulling out his fingers. He gets off the bed to remove his clothes as Calum takes his place and  _oh,_ that's what Calum meant. "I'm not going to be the one fucking you. At least, I'm not going to be fucking your ass."

It feels like less than a second before Calum's pushing in. Luke hadn't even realized Calum had already rolled a condom on, but then again, he doesn't even have time to  _think,_ not when Calum's cock is stretching him open. It goes in quite easily, and Luke finally understands why they used so much. Michael hops back onto the bed, this time, right in front of Luke's face and  _oh,_ this is a thing that's about to happen.

"Open wide, sweetheart," Michael coos, and  _fuck,_ who is Luke to resist it? He opens his mouth, and then Calum  _slams_ into him, forcing him forward onto Michael's cock. He hears both of them laugh. "Fuck, Cal, good move."

Normally Luke would protest, but he's got both of his holes filled with cock and there's not much he can say or even think at this point. All he can feel is Calum sliding in and out of him and Michael's thick cock hard in his mouth. It's a bit harder to blow Michael in this position, considering Luke's never been fucked like this, but he can't not 'put his mouth to good use,' as Calum said. He's going to show both of them that he can do this.

It's not as easy as Luke thinks.

His neck is strained as he tries to hold himself up, making it a lot more difficult to get more of Michael's cock in his mouth. He's able to move his tongue at least, though not as skillfully as he usually can. But there's something about getting fucked while having a cock in his mouth that's making him even more turned on, and the next thing he knows, his mouth is watering, which actually proves to be very helpful. Michael holds his hair back as he thrusts into his mouth, his cock gliding in and out with ease. Luke keeps his lips wrapped tightly and his tongue extended and still, letting his tongue piercing do the work that his tongue can't. As Michael's cock hits the back of his throat, it proves a lot more difficult to keep it relaxed, and he can't hold back a gag that comes out when Michael thrusts into his mouth particularly hard. Michael seems to like it though, as the boy moans when he quickly pulls his cock out of Luke's mouth. "That's right, baby," he says, running a thumb along Luke's bottom lip. "Choke on my cock."

Luke barely has time to breathe before Michael's cock is in his mouth again. Calum's still moving inside of him, and although his dick isn't as long or as thick as Michael's, he can still feel it, all of it. He fucks a lot differently than Michael. His hips snap up with more intensity, hitting him in places so deep that aren't his prostate but still feel fucking amazing. Each thrust is hard, loud, and deep. With each forward thrust, he's forced further down onto Michael's cock, making it simultaneously easier and more difficult to blow him.

"Fuck, Michael," Calum moans, "you were right when you said he was tight."

Luke chuckles internally, thinking back to earlier in the day, but then he thinks,  _wait, Michael told him I was tight?_

"Though I feel like you're not getting the full experience of his mouth," Calum continues, his hips slowing down until they stop completely, and he pulls out.

Luke whines at the sudden emptiness, but then Michael pulls out and he's left completely empty. "What do you think we should do, then?" Michael asks.

Calum pulls Luke up by one of his arms and whispers in his ear, "Get on the floor and on your knees, fluffer."

 _Fluffer._ Though technically that  _is_ his position at work, he hasn't been called that in the bedroom before. He obeys, though, sliding off of the bed and onto his knees. Calum and Michael get up and stand in front of him, both of their cocks hard in front of his face. Luke  _never_ thought he'd be in this position, but here he is now, and he's not about to give in. He wastes no time in grabbing both of their cocks and wrapping his lips around Michael's, already slick with his saliva. He strokes Calum in time with his head's movements, finding it surprisingly easy to keep up a steady rhythm.

His hands move gracefully on their cocks, making sure to give extra flicks of the wrist on Calum's. "Shit, Michael," he moans. "This is hotter than that one scene I did with Rebecca."

Michael chuckles, followed by a moan as Luke does the same thing he did to Calum, pressing his tongue piercing into Michael's length. He moves both his lips and his tongue with each of his head motions and Michael's hands find their way into Luke's hair again. " _Fuck,_ Luke, how are you so good at this? Have you even done anything like this before?"

Luke pulls off with a pop and lets go of Calum's cock. He looks up to Calum with a silent request. He seems to understand, and nods. Luke looks at Michael and places his hands on the sides of Michael's thighs, shaking his head. "Never," he says. "Now, fuck my mouth."

" _Shit,_ Luke!" Michael gasps as he slides his cock back into Luke's mouth. He thrusts his hips experimentally, wanting Luke to adjust a bit, but he feels Luke's hands trying to push him farther and farther into his mouth, and that's it, his fingers curl in Luke's hair and he snaps his hips up, feeling the tip hitting the back of Luke's mouth. The boy doesn't even choke.

"Oh my  _god,_ " Michael moans, fully moving in and out of Luke's mouth. He builds up a steady rhythm, using his grip on Luke's hair to push the boy even further down with each thrust. Luke's jaw goes completely slack, his throat relaxes, and Michael just wants to see how far this boy can go. He holds Luke's hair back and thrusts even harder into his mouth, pushing his head down more forcefully with each motion, and Luke  _still_ doesn't choke. "Jesus Christ, Luke," Michael pants. He pulls out of Luke's mouth to give him a breather and watches as the blond boy gasp for air.

But that's all he does, and his mouth is back on him, swollen lips wrapping tightly around his cock, his tongue piercing pressing against his tip. "Fuck, Luke, don't you need to breathe?"

Calum chuckles at that and Luke shakes his head. He comes off of Michael's cock just to say, "Want you guys to come on me."

The two pornstars look at each other, startled by Luke's sudden request. "Um, okay," Calum says. "Where?"

"Anywhere," Luke gasps as his hand comes back up to stroke their cocks. "My mouth, my face, wherever."

" _Fuck,_ " Michael breathes, and then Luke gets  _really_ bold, holding the tips of their cocks right at his mouth, and moving his tongue across both of them. He hears them groan simultaneously and he smiles to himself. "Jesus fucking Christ, Luke," Michael says.

Luke looks up at both of them. They're standing hip-to-hip at an angle so their cocks touch in Luke's mouth. They're both breathing hard, watching in awe as Luke takes both heads of their cocks into his mouth at once. He seriously can't believe he's doing this, but more importantly, he seriously can't believe he hasn't done this sooner. "What a fucking cockslut," Calum mutters, and all Luke can think is  _yes, fuck, I'm a fucking cockslut for the two of you and I want you to come on my face._

"Fuck," Michael grunts, pulling away from Luke's mouth and grabbing hold of his own cock. "Gonna come soon babe, gonna come all over that pretty face of yours."

"Jesus, Mike," Calum says, turning his head to face his coworker. He feels Luke's mouth on his cock this time and it nearly knocks the wind out of him. "That's fucking hot." He doesn't know whether he's saying it to Luke or Michael.

But then he grabs Michael by the waist and pulls him into a kiss. Michael gasps but whimpers into the kiss, feeling even closer now that Calum's warm tongue is meshing with his. He's surrounded by two hot guys and he's about to come on one of their faces. What more could he ask for?

Calum thrusts shallowly into Luke's mouth, but the  _slutty tongue piercing_ pressing into his length, Michael's tongue against his, it's enough to bring him to the brink of orgasm and he pulls out of Luke's mouth and mirrors Michael's actions, reaching down to tug at his own cock.

"Touch yourself, babe," Michael says down to Luke. The poor boy's cock has been neglected this entire time, flushed an angry red at the tip, and leaking onto the floor.

Luke nods and grabs at his cock. "Still... still want you to come on my face."

"Yeah? Want us to cover your face in come?" Michael asks.

Luke nods again. "Yes, please. Want you to come on my face, wanna feel it all over me." He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out willfully.

Michael grabs onto Luke's hair again, tilting the boys head up. With an elongated grunt, he comes right onto Luke's face. It spurts out into his mouth, then onto his nose, and some even reaches his forehead and into his hair. Luke closes his lips around the head, sucking whatever's left over and swallowing it happily.

Calum comes right after, his spunk landing on Luke's cheek at first. Luke turns his head so more of it lands on his lips and in his mouth. He does the same to Calum, wrapping his lips around the sensitive tip and sucking gently. As he feels the rest of Calum's come go down his throat, he comes with a soft cry all over his fist, his semen landing on the floor beneath them.

He wipes the come off of his cheek, forehead, and nose, and sucks and licks his fingers clean. He sighs as he starts to feel the ache in his knees, and he collapses onto his butt.

"Sheesh, I had no idea you were such a comeslut, Luke," Michael says, amused.

"Honestly, I didn't know I was either," Luke replies with a chuckle.

Calum laughs too, and Luke's about to try to stand up when he hears a door open and close.

"Shit," Luke says. The three of them look worriedly at each other, and Luke would get up to hide or something, but he's way too tired, and Michael and Calum are way too kinky to try to cover themselves up.

"Don't tell me," a muffled voice says. " _Luke!"_

The bedroom door bursts open. Michael and Calum turn around to face a very furious Ashton. "Luke, what the  _fuck_ is going on? Who the fuck is that?" he screams, pointing at Calum.

"I'm Calum," the black-haired boy says.

Ashton's eyes glance down at the ground where Luke's come is still pooled on the hardwood floor. Luke can see the veins in his forehead in neck, and he's seriously worried because Ashton is turning a shade of red that looks actually dangerous.

"I swear to  _fucking god, Luke!"_ Luke didn't think Ashton's voice could get any louder. Ashton's jaw drops at the sight of his face, lips flushed and fucked-out. "You  _promised_ me you would blow me tonight!"

Michael and Calum burst out laughing, but Luke feels genuinely bad. He'd totally forgotten about the blowjob he promised Ashton, and now Ashton's just walked in on him  _again,_ this time with  _two_ pornstars, and he's just given  _two_ blowjobs, neither of which were to Ashton.

"That's your roommate, I'm guessing?" Calum asks through the laughter. Ashton glares at him, his face clearly unamused.

"Yes," Luke answers quietly. "That's Ashton."

"Oh my god," Calum chokes out, still laughing. "Dude, I'm so sorry Michael and Luke broke your bed, but this is just too fucking hilarious. You have the worst luck, I swear."

Luke can see Ashton's face soften, but he still frowns. He catches a glimpse of interest in Ashton's eyes as he looks at Calum. "Michael's a fucking idiot with no shame," Calum says, and Michael glowers at him. "Although, we're all still naked and Luke's still covered in come, so I guess none of us have any shame."

Luke can see the corner of Ashton's mouth twitch as if he's holding back a smile. He himself has to hold back a smile, because he's just gotten an even better idea to end all better ideas.

It would just have to wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> well the ending makes the next part pretty predictable, but i hope you still enjoyed lol


End file.
